


Six Crackheads and One Mark Lee

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A horribly written chat fic about my favorite  nct unit hehe(rated teen and up for cussing)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Six Crackheads and One Mark Lee

_lele_ : evERYONE STFUFJFJ

 _hyuck_ : Literally no one was talking,,

 _lele_ : Irrelevant.

 _lele_ : N E WAYS

 _lele_ : Imma add someone into the chat istg if you guys scare him away I Will Not Hesitate to Invert Your Ribs

 _renjunie_ : FRESH MEAT

 _jeno_ : RENJUN NO

 _renjunie_ : RENJUN Y E S

_lele has added jisung to the chat!_

_jisung_ : are you ready for this?

 _mork_ : ITS A GG STAN

 _jisung_ : ZIMZALABIM~

 _jaemin_ : EVERYONE RUN

 _hyuck_ : nonono let him say what he has to say.

 _jisung_ : *ahem*

 _jisung_ : Amgeona, geona, geona jjotda jichiji ma (Yeah)  
Neul bara, bara, barabwatja kkumi anya (Haha)  
Neol kkeonae, kkeonae, kkeonae jinjja ne mameul bwa (Uh-huh)  
Mwol wonhae, wonhae, wonhae, tell me  
Sinnaneun harul mandeureo bolkka

 _jeno_ : ok but we all know that RBB is superior right??

 _jisung_ : >:O

 _lele_ : shhh he’s still in denial 😔✋

 _jisung_ : at least i don’t listen to the english version of Bad Boy religiously *cough* chenle*cough*

 _mork_ : SIS WENT OFF—

 _jisung_ : lele: *thinks Bad Boy english version is good*  
literally everyone with functioning brain cells: Maybe, just maybe... it’s mental illness...

 _lele_ : THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR

 _jisung_ : diD I LIE

 _hyuck_ : he is speaking the truth your honor

 _jisung_ : Hell Yea I Am

 _jaemin_ : I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOR!!!!1!1!1!

 _jisung_ : !?!?!!?!??!?

 _jeno_ : he means no cussing on this christian minecraft server.

 _mork_ : cancelled. that is a DEAD MEME

~

_hyuck_ : isn’t it weird that we can’t ride any other animal besides horses?

_mork_ : elephants...

_hyuck_ : Blocked.

_renjun_ : camels !!

_hyuck_ : b l o c k e d

_jaemin_ : donkeys :D

_hyuck_ : B L O C K E D

_jisung_ : you cannot block the truth >:(

_jisung_ : ...that dick...

_hyuck_ : ...

_hyuck_ : followed...

_chenle_ : >:O

_jisung_ : >:)

 _ jeno _ : me and mark: *goes to track practice for an hour* hyuck: humans can only ride horses and dick

 _ mork _ : WE LEFT FOR AN HOUR

 _ jeno _ : AN HO U R

 _ lele _ : that’s what you get for RUNNING FOR FUN

 _ mork _ : i legitimately gave birth to and raised you from an infant into the person you are today, and this is what you give me as gratitude?!?!

 _ lele _ : sorry not sorry  😗✌️

~

_ renjun _ : ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL WINTER BREAK STARTS FUCK YESMFM

_Jisung_ : ITS FUCKING CHRISTMAS TIME HOESSSDNFK

 _ hyuck _ : unpopular opinion: spooky season is superior

 _ mark _ : hyuckie you know i love you but literally NO ONE ASKED

_hyuck_ : you love me?!!?!

_mork_ : FCUKKKFKFKFF

_ jaemin _ : The elf on the shelf is not a cute holiday tradition, but rather a physical embodiment of the Orwellian dystopia that we live in today. It is a ploy to make kids blindly accept a surveillance system in their homes.

 _ jeno _ : PLEASE shut up and go study for finals you literally had a panic attack earlier because you didn’t even know what today’s date is.

~

private chat between hyuck and mork!

_ hyuck _ : You Love Me?!???!?!?!

 _ mork _ : uh

 _ hyuck _ : ?!??!?!?!

 _ mork _ : UHHH

 _ hyuck _ : >://

 _ mork _ : ok maybe a little...

_hyuck_ : >:O

_ hyuck _ : i love you a little bit too uglie ;)

 _ mork _ : whAT

_hyuck_ has logged off!

_ mork _ : WHA TTHEFUFCKFK

_mork_ has logged off!

~

_ jaemin _ : since we all know i hate jeno i REFUSE to study now :)

 _ jeno _ : what the actual FUCK

 _ jaemin _ : SOMEONE COME UP WITH A DISTRACTION

 _ jisung _ : LELE COME UP WITH A DISTRACTION

 _ lele _ : RAISINS

 _ mork _ : what the fuck—

 _ lele _ : RAISIN THEY UM THEY UH

 _ jaemin _ : THEY WHAT LELE

 _ lele _ : THEY USED TO BE GRAPESS!!!!

 _ hyuck _ : ok is NO ONE gonna complain about how cold it is???

 _ mork _ : it’s Christmas Time  😎😎😎😎

 _ hyuck _ : ITS FUCKING COLDLFN

 _ hyuck _ : we dreamt of summertime during the winter. we yearn for the winter during summertime.

 _ jisung _ : what goes on...

 _ hyuck _ : what fatal flaw has god injected the human psyche with? why must we always strive for the thing furthest away from us?

 _ mork _ : you good?!?!?!????

 _ hyuck _ : my feet are COLD AS F U C K

 _ renjun _ : THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU THINK SPOOKY SEASON IS SUPERIOR!!!!

~

_ hyuck  _ : am currently craving death

 _ mork  _ : you are a CHILD

 _ mork  _ : you should’ve craving S L E E P

 _ renjun  _ : what about souls of the innocent??

 _ mork  _ : SLEEP

 _ jaemin  _ : we don’t take advice from someone who pronounces the g in lasagna  😤✋

 _ mork  _ : IT WAS ONE TIME

 _ jisung  _ : depression keeps me awake  😔👊🏽

 _ mork  _ : and what do we say when we feel like this??

 _ jisung  _ : it be like that sometimes  😗✌️

 _ mork _ : N O

 _ mork _ : YALL STILL BETTER BE GOING TO BED AT A REASONABLE TIME IDC THAT ITS WINTER BREAK NOW

 _ lele _ : im too busy binge watching haikyuu

 _ mork _ : DONT MAKE ME TUCK YOU IN AND KISS YOU GOODNIGHT

 _ hyuck _ : bet

 _ mork _ :...

 _ mork _ : DONT THREATEN ME WITH A GOOD TIME

 _ mork _ : LAST WARNING BEFORE I SING YOU A LULLABY FUCKER

~

_ private chat between mork and hyuck! _

_ mork _ : what are you doing?

 _ hyuck _ : lying in bed listening to music

 _ mork _ : cool what kind

 _ hyuck _ : memory foam

 _ mork _ : no i mean like your favorite artist

 _ hyuck _ : picasso

 _ hyuck _ : anyways

 _ mork _ :???

 _ hyuck _ : ive stayed up for so long i’m starting to smell colors...

_ mork has logged off! _

~

_ jisung _ : LELE GOT LESS THAN EIGHT HOURS OF SLEEP

 _ mork _ : LELE GOT WHAT NOW

 _ lele _ : no it’s fine i got eight minutes :D

 _ lele _ : not consecutively but it’s fine!!! my screen isn’t even that blurry!!!

 _ mork _ : how are you still alive??

 _ jisung _ : i ask everyday. jesus refuses to answer.

~

_ jisung _ : -.-- --- ..- .-. / -- --- -- / --. .- -.--

 _ lele _ : -. --- / -.-- --- ..-

 _ jisung _ : .. / -.. --- / -. --- - / -. . . -.. / - --- / - .- -.- . / - .... .. ... / ..-. .-. --- -- / ... --- -- . --- -. . / .-- .... --- / ... ..- -.-. -.- ... / - --- . ...

 _ lele _ : .. - / .-- .- ... / --- -. . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. --. / - .. -- .

 _ jisung _ : once a toe sucker always a toes sucker...

 _ jaemin _ : WHAT IS GOING ON

 _ lele _ : jisung said my mum gay :/

 _ renjun _ : i mean ://

 _ hyuck _ : dw lele at least you’re not gay

 _ heck _ : wait...

 _ jeno _ : lele said  🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈

 _ lele _ : WHERES MARK HE WOULD NOT LET THIS HAPPEN

 _ jaemin _ : omg @mork unbothered king  🥵🥵🥵🤩🤩🤩🥴🥴🥴🥰🥰

 _ hyuck _ : no no no

 _ hyuck _ : his phone died

 _ hyuck _ : and he lost his charger

 _ hyuck _ : SHUT UP JAEMIN IS RIGHT I AM AN UNBOTHERED KING

 _ hyuck _ : sry that was mark he took my phone :/

 _ renjun _ : WHAT THE FUCK WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

 _ jisung _ :  👀👀👀

 _ hyuck _ : we’re at donghyuck’s house ;)

 _ hyuck _ : HUH NO HES NOT

 _ lele _ : THEN HOW IS HE USING YOUR PHONE DUMBASS

~

Donghyuck looked at Mark, who was sitting on the other side of his coach “Unbothered king huh?”

“Did I lie?” Mark responded with a slight pout.

“Yes?!”

Mark’s frown deepened.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Mark. “Don’t give me that look.”

“Only if you call me an unbothered king!” A smile broke through his facade.

“And what would I get in return?” Donghyuck asked with a slight smirk.

“Uh-” Mark stuttered.

“A kiss?” Donghyuck asked scooting closer to Mark.

“I-I mean if that’s what you want-“ Mark spluttered, his face turning deep red.

“It is what I want...” Donghyuck whispered into Mark’s ear as he began leaning even closer into Mark.

“Un...”

“Bothered...” Donghyuck was practically in Mark’s lap now.

“King...”

Donghyuck pulled back and looked at Mark. Though it seemed impossible, Mark was blushing an even deeper red than earlier, staring right back at Donghyuck.Donghyuck leaned back in, and his eyes moved down towards Mark’s pink lips.

“Is this ok?” He asked unsurely.

“Y-yea.” Mark said, sounding like he was reassuring himself more than he was reassuring Donghyuck. Donghyuck gently caressed Mark’s jaw and the space between him and Mark disappeared.

~  


_jaemin_ : they’re probably making out rn bet

_renjun_ : finally  🙄

_jisung_ : i thought they were already dating?!??

_jeno_ : DIDJAKDKSKDJDKAK

_lele_ : they’ve pinning after each other for years...

_jisung_ :  😗😳✋

_lele_ : kinda like how jeno has been pining over [redacted] and [redacted] for a while...

_jeno_ : b

_jeno_ : bruh,,,

~

_Private chat between jeno and lele!_

_jeno_ : BITHCJSS

_lele_ : IT HAD TO BE SAID!!

_jeno_ : n

_jeno_ : no...

_lele_ : y

_lele_ : yes...

_lele_ : when are you gonna tell them?

_jeno_ : someday,,,

_lele_ : if you wont tell them then i will >:(

_jeno_ : no you won’t 

_lele_ : yea i won’t  😔✋

 _lele_ : but you gotta tell them soon  🥺🥺🥺

_lele_ : they deserve to know!!

_lele_ : and i’m like 110% sure that they like you back too!!!

_jeno_ : KEJSWKSKD

_jeno_ : bet.

_lele_ : you all look at each other like you guys hung the stars in the sky or whatever  🙄🙄

_jeno_ : :/

_lele_ : ://

_jeno_ : thats how you look at jisung tho...

_lele_ : UNCALELEKDJSFOR

_jeno_ : it’s true  😳🖐

_lele_ : no it’s not >:((

_jeno_ : bruh...

_jeno_ : just...

_jeno_ : admit it...

_lele_ : only if you confess to renjun and jaemin!!!

_jeno_ : ...

_jeno_ : bet...

~

_lele_ : jeno is about to do some dumb shit and imma live tweet the whole thing  🥰🥰

_jaemin_ : JDJWKD keep me updated!!

_renjun_ : same !!!

_lele_ : i won’t need to aHaHa

_hyuck_ : OMG

_hyuck_ : ITS FINALLY HAPPENINGGJFKSK

_jisung_ : is that mark or donghyuck??

_jisung_ : also jaemin and renjun haven’t responded  👀👀

 _lele_ :  🥴🥴🥴🤩🤩🤩🥵🥵🥵😎😎😎😗😗😌😌😌😬😬😬😰😏😏


End file.
